Love of a Werewolf
by Evil Maknae
Summary: What if Bella never came to Forks? What if Charlie fell in love with Billy's Sister? What if a Werewolf imprinted on a vampire? What if? Well, if you read this story, you'll find out. . .
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella never came to Forks? What if Charlie found someone else? Well he did, my mother.

We were visiting my cousin. It was a surprise visit to see Billy and Jacob Black. Unfortunately, our car broke down, about a mile away from his house. I told Mom to go ahead and see Uncle Billy and Jacob, while I fixed the truck. I was wearing my hair in my hat, a tank top, and jeans. It wasn't the best attire for Washington, but I liked it, and could handle the cold.

"Hey dude, do you need help with your truck?" Why did everyone insist I was a guy when I'm wearing my hat?

"Hey dude," I said ever so mockingly, "I'm not a dude, I'm a chick, and I know how to put together an engine that you very much," I said as I turned around. I was shocked to see this boy. He was huge, six feet at lest, and only looked about sixteen.

"Jayme? Jayme Black, is that you?" he asked trying to sound all surprised.

"Ya, what's it to you?" I said confused.

"It's me, Jacob!" I looked at him with wide eyes. It really was him, so much for being taller than he was. He helped me with the truck, even though I said he didn't have to. And he criticized me for not wearing any shoes. I didn't like shoes, I found them uncomfortable. I called him a hypocrite, because he wasn't wearing any shoes either, he just laughed at me.

When we finished the truck, he drove. I noticed Billy was having a party. I told Jacob to tell Billy I said hi. I never liked party's, especially party's with people who knew me, but I hardly remember them. Jacob knew me to well; he told me that I wasn't going to bale on this party. I waved my hand at him and began to walk off, but he grabbed me. He threw me over his shoulder and began walking to the house. I hit his back with my fists and told him to put me down. I gave up when we walked into the house.

When we walked in, the room was silent, but then some boy began making comments. He was so immature; he began harassing Jacob, telling him he should save that for his room. I was tempted to hit him after Jacob put me down. Luckily, Jacob hit him after he put me down, explaining that I was his cousin. Then he made another comment, saying how sick that he was. This time I hit him and told him to shut his mouth, or I'd do it for him. Jacob and everyone began laughing. Jacob explain that his name was Paul, and that he was dropped on his head as a baby, multiple times. Some how, I didn't find that to be a lie.

Jacob introduced me to his friends. There was Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Seth. I like Seth, he was really sweet. I heard Sam and Jacob talking about a bond fire over by the cliffs. Seth asked me if I wanted to go, I said that I would love to. I was about to ask my Mom, but I saw her talking to some guy. I decided that she wouldn't mind, she would know I was with Jacob. I was bored, so I decided to make the trip to the cliffs fun. I managed to get everyone to join a race.

Everyone, except Jacob and Seth laughed. Jacob was the only one who knew how fast I could run, and Seth was just being nice. On Sam's count of three we all ran for the cliffs. At first it was Jacob in the lead and behind him Sam and Seth. I decided to speed up, I ran in front of Seth, who just smiled, then Sam, and I was right next to Jacob. I ran up in front of him when the cliffs came into view. I was the first one to the cliffs, next was Jacob, and then Seth. After that were Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, and then Quil. Jacob and Seth both congratulated me, while the others set up the bonfire.

After the fire was set up, everyone else began to show up. Billy, Mom, the guy she was with, a girl, and another mom. The girl sat down next to Seth, who was sitting next to me. Then the mom came over and sat next to the girl. Jacob was on the other side of me, and next to him some guy, and then Mom. Then guys were sitting next to each other on another log, while Billy was parked between the two logs.

Jacob leaned over to me and explained that Billy was going to tell us an old Quileute legend.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting --- that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

That's when I really got into the story, and I began as a movie playing inside my head.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small. And the harbor was rich with fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was_ the fist great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship --- not their bodies, but their spirits. The women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to the harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was on man. Utlapa, who was not content." A low hiss ran around the fire, interrupted Billy, and my mind movie. He ignored it and went on with the legend.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors --- a powerful man, but a grasping man too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant the Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with and escape --- he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began --- Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden --- seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, thought Taha Aki's wife lived on --- something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed --- never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony thorough the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf --- the animal waited tamely for his return --- to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

" 'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a rage, more powerful than anything he'd before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and --- before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa --- transformed into a man.

"Then new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit form him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and gibing the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.

Billy paused for a moment. I came back to earth, and noticed that the fire had died down a lot. Also the boy's were making faces at each other. Had I missed something while changing the story into a movie? Before I got an answer, Billy continued with the story.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, how did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-man. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

"That's how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."

Billy turned over to a man, about his age, maybe older, and nodded. I didn't even know that he was here. As Billy took a drink of water and wiped his forehead, he cleared his throat, to pick up where Billy left off.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young woman of their tribe had disappeared, and blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their numbers was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before --- a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a sent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of Quileutes --- a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

"Yuha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated the strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yuha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, was hard as stone and cold as ice. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening in the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so he thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide --- some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

The old man paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. I was staring at the bag with aw. Out of no where, Jacob grabbed my waist and made me scream. Everyone began staring at me. I slapped Jacob on the back of his head, and the old man continued.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yuha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to fun. She killed first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A hand full of Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone --- there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like hat first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendant of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers," there was a pause, "or great-uncles, prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold on sot offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen. Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time.

The story was over, and my eye lids felt very heavy. The last image that I remember was the diming fire, and the last crackle before it was out


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a bed. Jacob must have carried me home after I fell asleep. Then I remembered, there were only two rooms. One being Billy's and the other one, Jacob's. But they did have a couch; Mom must be sleeping on that. So where was Jacob? As I got out of the bed I fell face first. There was a grunting noise, other then mine, that I heard. I looked to my left to see that the noise came from Jacob. Showing off my twelve years of gymnastics, I did a back flip off of him. I leaned over him extending my hand, smiling way too much.

Billy made us a huge breakfast; pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, strawberries, pineapple, muffins, and biscuits. How many people was Billy planning to feed? Everyone ate a considerate amount of food, but Jacob on the other hand, he gorged himself. I looked at his stomach; it had to be a bottomless pit. There was no way he could eat that much and still be as skinny as he is. I hate his metabolism.

Jacob invited me to hang out with his friends. It was either that or hang around with my mother, that looked like she was making plans of her own. As we walked out the door, Jacob broke into a full sprint. He was so naïve; there was no way he was going to beat me, even if he got a head start. Like expected I beat him to some house; it looked, girly. Was it the girl from the fire? Or was it someone new? As Jacob just walked in, I actually waited to be invited in.

There was a girl, about Sam's age, working in the kitchen. She was beautiful, but then she turned, she had huge scares running down her side. I quickly looked away, hoping she didn't notice my stare. She didn't.

I noticed how the place was set up. It was a birthday party, for someone named Claire. I wonder who Claire was, and if she was at the bond fire last night. Just then a mother and her daughter came in. the girl was dressed up like a princess; she was about three. Once she saw Quil, she ran running toward him, shouting his name. Quil wished her a happy birthday. So she was Claire, Claire the birthday princess.

"Present time Q-will?" Claire asked eagerly after we finished our cake. I remember that I didn't bring a present. Jacob must have noticed the look on my face, because he handed me a box.

"Alright Claire present time," she squealed with joy. Most of her presents matched with the princess theme. Quil gave her the Pretty Pretty Princess game. Sam and the owner of the house, Emily gave her a jewelry box, with a crown painted on it. Paul gave her the movie Cinderella. Jared gave her some pink nail polish. Jacob gave her a "I'm a Princess" shirt. Seth gave her a non-toxic makeup kit. And I gave her a plastic jeweled tiara.

She was very excited; she got Quil, Jacob and me to play Pretty Pretty Princess with her. It was funny, I almost won, but then Quil got the crown and won.

After our game, Emily came out and suggested we play with the makeup kit. Claire had Emily, her mom, and I sit down in chairs while Quil helped her put the makeup on us. I was last so I got to see everyone's makeovers. Claire had Emily in pink, and her mom in blue. When it came down to me, she put me in a light sea foam green. To my surprise, it actually looked good. Seth noticed that to, and made me blush.

"Q-will, it's the boy's turns!" she said excitedly. All the boys, except Quil, tried to run for it. Emily grabbed Sam before he could get out, and I grabbed Jacob and Seth. But Seth didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Claire assigned me to makeover Seth. I put him in the same color I had on, and it looked pretty good on him, considering he was a guy.

We all took pictures of the guys, against their will. Quil was talking to Jacob, and I over heard Jacob refusing to go to Quil's because he needed to take me home. I told him to go, I could figure my way back, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

I could walk you home, if you want that is," Seth said nervously.

"That'd be great, thanks Seth."

As I said my goodbyes and thank you's, I meet Seth out side. It was a silent walk home with him, but it was enjoyable. He even opened the door for me. I invited him in, and I went to go find Billy. But he wasn't home. Seth had a sad look on his face. He told me he was probably out fishing with Charlie Swan. I bet that was where mom was too; she loved to fish. But why was Seth sad?

"Seth, what's the matter? You look sad."

"Oh, well you see my Dad," he paused "died a while ago, and he would always go fishing with Billy and Charlie," he said beginning to tear.

"Oh Seth, I'm so sorry! It's hard not having a father around isn't it?" he stayed silent, so I went on. "When I was five, my father left my Mom and me. I hardly even knew him," I stopped, knowing if I said anymore I would tear up. Seth looked like he was on the verge of crying, so I moved to a different topic.

After talking for about an hour, we heard a howling noise. He stiffened and excused himself. Great, now I was alone in Billy's house, on a Saturday night. I headed into Jacobs room to get my swimsuit. The beach was right next door. I ended up running to one end, to the other for about an hour. Just then I was attacked, and thrown into the water. As I got up, I noticed the attacker was Jacob, and he was laughing maniacally. While he was busy laughing, I grabbed him, and threw him into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this is my first A/N. . . .So . . . I OWN NOTHING! Except for, wait no, I own nothing. :_( Oh well, GO AND CHECK OUT IMMORTALBLUEBERRIES STORIES! They are wicked awesome! **

We walked home with each other, and then we got scolded for walking into the house dripping wet. He told me he needed to talk to Billy, so I took my shower first. After my shower, I watched the game with Billy and Mom; the Lakers were wining five to two. After a short while, I moved over on the couch so Jacob could join us. When the game was over, Jacob and I said goodnight to everyone, and headed to bed. I immediately took the floor. Jacob scolded me, and told me to get into the bed. I told him I was perfectly comfortable sleeping on the floor. He knew he wasn't going to win, so he said the line he'd been using since four, "Sure, sure," and headed to his bed.

When I woke up, I was in his bed. That snake, he waited till I was asleep, and then traded places with me. Maybe I'd step on him on purpose this time. But I didn't, he looked so peaceful, and tired. It was my turn to do something nice, so with all my strength, I put him on his bed. Man was my back going to hurt. It was earlier then I thought, so I began to make breakfast for everyone. By the time I finished, everyone was up. When I gave Jacob his food, he stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same and hit him on the back of the head.

Mom shoved the food down her throat and left without a word. I shrugged it off and began eating. I dropped my fork to my plate and ran to the bathroom. I had the flu, and if I had it, Jacob probably did too. After brushing my teeth, I went to go tell Jacob. He said he was fine, but his forehead said otherwise. He was running a fever. Billy sent both of us to Jacob's room, whispering something in Jacob's ear.

Billy left about three hours, after our confinement to Jacob's room. We heard wolves howling like they were being slaughtered. Jacob just had a worried look on his face.

"Hey Jacob, if you keep your face like that, it'll stay that way," I teased making the face he made.

"Ya what ever," he paused for a while, "at lest I'd still look better than you," I threw a pillow at him, and we both laughed.

When Billy came back, the howling began to stop. Maybe Billy called the rangers or something? By the time Billy and Jacob finished dinner, (I still felt sick) Mom came dancing and twirling in. Once she saw me, the dancing stopped; she went into full Mom mode. She asked what was wrong, how I felt, if I'd eaten anything, the questions just kept coming. After about the thousandth question she asked, she made me lie down on the couch. I told her that Jacob was also sick. She went running over to Jacob and felt his forehead. She pulled her hand back in less then two seconds.

"Billy, you should call the doctor, his head is as hot as an oven," Mom said with great concern.

"Settle down Jillian, the kid's fine," Billy said.

"Ya Mom, you should know by now, Jacob's always been a hothead."

"Oh sure, sure, that's not calling the kettle black now is it?" Jacob responded back, but before I could say anything, Mom told us to cool it.

Mom ended up calling the hospital anyway. After about twenty minutes the doc. showed up. To my surprise, he looked like he was in his mid twenty's and he was the handsomest man I'd ever seen. But when he came in the room, boy did he smell. It wasn't a rotten smell, it was just too sweet of a smell, and it hurt my nose a little. He must have caught the expression on my face, because he asked me if I needed anything. I just shook my head. I noticed that Jacob had the same look on his face, just a little less intensified then mine.

"Jacob it seems you do have a fever, but it's only a minor one," I saw the doc. wink at him. Was he gay? "Take one of these for five days, after you put something in your stomach. Now let's take a look at," he trailed off.

"Jay," Mom hated it when I used my nickname, so she nudged me. I sighed. "Jayme M. Black, happy Mom?" this time she hit me.

"Well Jay, it looks like you have the flu, but is there something else wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well, you keep wrinkling your nose every time I come near."

"Oh," I paused, "well you kind of smell sickingly sweet," I said softly. Jacob whipped his head over toward me, with an ultra concerned look. The doc. also had a worried look.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Me- I own nothing! **

**Jake- Ha-ha!**

**Me- You know I can make you a cross-dresser in this…**

**Jake- I'll be quiet**

**Me- Good!...TO THE STORY!**

The quack left, still with the worried took on his face. Mom sent us back to Jacob's room to sleep. That's wasn't the worst idea ever. This time we shared, what little space there was, on the bed. I was the first to fall asleep, because the last thing I remember was Jacob staring out the window.

"Got to go Sweetie! Love you!" Mom shouted out the door. Where was she going to? I finished my breakfast and cleaned the dishes. I watched the baseball game with Billy till it was my turn for the shower. Billy's been really quiet the whole time we've been here. Then again, I didn't remember him saying much when I was a kid either.

"Shower's yours," Jacob said as he rubbed his hair with a towel.

Today was my day for the laundry, so I only had my really girly clothes that my Mother insisted I bring, left. And to make matters worse, it was a skirt, not jeans or shorts, a skirt. When I came out of the laundry room Jacob looked over at me and burst out with laughter. I also saw Billy trying to hold back his laughter.

"Your wearing girl clothes?!" Jacob finally managed to say between laughter. I slapped him on the back of his head, hard.

"You know I am a girl right?" I said harshly.

"Wait!" Jacob said looking confused, "you're a girl?" He must have seen the look on my face because he jumped over the couch and ran for the door. I began to run after him, but as soon as he opened the door he, and someone else, went tumbling to the ground. Without looking at Jacob's victim, I kicked Jacob in the gut telling him that if I wasn't a girl then why wasn't I a jerk like him?

Hysterical laughter began from behind us. "Do you think saying 'I'm not a girl' is funny?!" I turned to see the run over victim. It was Seth and he wasn't laughing anymore. Unconsciously I began fixing my hair and clothes. "Seth, I'm sorry, this jerk over here," I turned and looked at Jacob "ran you over."

"You're the one," he paused struggling for words, "who chased me out the door."

"And you're the one who made the snide comments!" I yelled at him.

"I think you look really pretty Jay, I wouldn't let what Jacob said bother you," all I could do was blink rapidly. Did I just get a compliment on how I looked? From Seth?

"Oh um, thank you," I finally managed to say. "Well, I guess you're here to see Jacob and all, so he's all yours," I turned for the door, but stopped when he grabbed my arm.

"Actually, I was here to see you. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Port Angeles with me," he paused for a moment before saying, "and my sister?" Seth was about 15, so he probably couldn't drive, and I was also 15, so I couldn't drive either, that explained his sister.

Leah, Seth's sister, had him sit in the front of the car, which left me alone in the back. But that didn't stop us from talking. Leah was very silent and showed no emotion on her face, until Seth asked me what my favorite animal was. It took me awhile to think, but I finally came up with an answer, a wolf. Seth began chuckling, but Leah looked like she could kill me. I eyed her, and decided, if I needed to, I could take her.

We first went into an old bookshop, and Leah lost interest in it after about five minutes. She told us she'd meet us back here at eight. I began to blush a little because that meant Seth and I would be eating dinner together. I pushed that thought away and began reading the back of "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer. I bought the book, and went to the next store.

The next store was a jewelers, but Seth insisted we still go in. we were looking at the necklaces when I saw this beautiful silver wolf inside a heart. Then I excused myself to the bathroom, a little embarrassed. The day went by fast, before we knew it, it was 6:45. We headed to the restaurant near by, and the butterflies in my stomach returned. We never ran out of things to talk about, and when dinner came, we never looked away from each other's eyes.

When we left the restaurant, it was chilly outside, and I forgot my coat. Like he was reading my mind Seth draped his coat over my shoulder. Before we headed to the book store though, he told me to check the pockets. Baffled I checked the left pocket, nothing, and then the right. In the right pocket was a small light green box. Seth took it from my hand and opened it for me.

"Oh Seth," I began to tear. Inside that box was the wolf necklace we saw. "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to get it for me."

"I wanted to, and I want to ask you something in return," speechless, I just nodded by head. "Will you be my girlfriend?" My head began to spin.

"Of course Seth!" I ran into his arms and began to cry. After I wiped my tears away, I turned around and Seth put the necklace on me. We held hands as we walked back to the bookstore.

"So how was your date with Seth?" Jacob said flinching, expecting me to hit him. "What? You're not going to hit me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I said you went on a date with Seth," he said very confused.

"Mhmm," I said as I walked into Jacob's room, and closed the door.

The next morning was a nightmare. Jacob ended up telling mom that I had a boyfriend. As soon as I left Jacob's room, she started bombarding me with questions. She didn't give me any time to think or answer, she just kept going to the next unanswered question. After about ten minutes she finally slowed down.

"Alright, who is he?" she said out of breath.

"Who is what?" I asked, getting her worked up again.

"Your boyfriend!" she practically shouted to the world.

"Mom!" I said, then took a deep breath, "Seth Clearwater."

She started rambling about rules of dating. I ignored her as I ate my toast. But when she mentioned that we should have him over for dinner, I practically choked on it. I started flipping out. There was no way I would invite Seth over to see my Mother. Then it hit me, there was no crazed laughter. Where was Jacob? Usually he'd be making snide comments right about now. Mom saw the look on my face and explained that he went out with his friends.

I got tired of listening to my Mom try and pry information out of me, so I made a trip over to the beach. After about ten minutes of running, and twenty of swimming, I deiced to walk around. There were tourists everywhere, but then again, I was one too. I deiced to ditch the roads and head off into the woods. It was very quite, but there were lots of small animals, and about ten or so huge one's.

They were huge, bear huge, but they were wolves. Their backs were turned to me so I tried to back up quietly. But there was a loud crack. I stepped on a stick. All of their heads turned toward me, and the blonde one began to come toward me. I ran, ran so fast that even the wolves couldn't catch up to me. I didn't stop running till I reached Billy's house. He was busy watching the Mariners game when I slammed the door shut. He was startled and began to come near me.

"Jayme, calm down, tell me what happened."

"It. . .and . . .huge. . . woods. . .ran," I paused and looked toward the kitchen. "Phone!" I began to run toward the phone, but Billy grabbed my arm.

"Slow down, who are you calling?" Billy asked with concern.

"Police. . .huge wolves. . .in the woods," I was still to shaken to make a fluent sentence. Billy looked confused.

"Don't worry. Why don't you lie down, I'll call the police for you," I nodded as Billy led me to Jacob's room. I ended up falling asleep.

I was in the woods, everything was dark. It was like I was enclosed in a box, and couldn't get out. Then a russet wolf appeared out of no where. I moved to the right, and so did it, I moved backward, and it moved forward. I was terrified I began to cry. Through my tears, I saw that the wolf was also crying. I went to go touch the wolf but all I felt was cold glass. . .like a. . .Before I could figure out what the glass was, and what it was doing there, everything began to shake, then completely black.

"Jay! Jay! Jay!" I awoke with a gasp. "Jay, are you okay? You were screaming," Jacob said with concern.

"What time is it?" I looked over at the clock, six. "It was nothing, but a bad dream, just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"What do I look like? A four year old?" I said pushing Jacob's shoulder. I really didn't want to talk about it. It was just too real for me, and scary. We both went to the kitchen for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I'm finally back! Woohoo! Sorry for such the long wait. Here's chapter 6 of "Love of a Werewolf"**

**Jake- Ya, you spent all of that time you were supposed to use studying for midterms on this story…**

**Me- …..T-T I'm so gonna fail**

I began to panic; I didn't know what to wear! Do I wear makeup, or not? Jacob was right; I didn't really act like a girl. Mom was no where to be found, so I couldn't ask her for help, not that I would anyway. I didn't even know what we were doing! What to wear! I raided my mom's closet and pulled out a dress it looked nice, but was it to fancy?

"Jay, lover boy's here!" I heard Jacob shout. Shit! There was no time left to answer that question, so I threw on the dress. The look on Seth's face told me that the dress was perfect.

We ended up spending the day walking around like tourists. Since I never saw what the town looked like, it was perfect. At the end of the day we ended up walking on the beach. The sunset over the water was perfect. I put my feet in the water to see how cold it was, and Seth came up behind. He picked me up and spun me around like in the movies. As he walked me to the door, I felt myself turn bright red. Then the perfect Kodak moment happened. Seth took one of my hands, and his other hand grabbed my chin. We stared into each others eyes and kissed.

CLICK! We both sup around faster then you could imagine. Mom started bouncing up and down squealing. Unfortunately it was a Kodak moment. In the background I heard Jacob laughing and saying something about perfect timing. I figured he told mom to get the camera. Forgetting about mom and Seth, I headed for Jacob and started chasing him around the living room. Mom must have let Seth in because he grabbed me around the waist and told me to relax.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! Well…not really just back from the land of EVIL midterms –cries- I think I failed them all…**

**Jake- Your fault, you were writing instead of studying…**

**Me- Why can't you be more like Seth? He would understand =p**

**Jake- Ya but without me there would be no interesting home scenes with Jay **

**Me- ….on to the story….**

I was afraid to fall asleep. I didn't want to have that nightmare to return, or finish for that mater. I got on the air mattress (mom bought one this morning) and counted the dark spots on the ceiling. When I finished counting, and if you want to know there was 103, I began talking to Jacob.

"Hey Jakey?" I asked, only calling him that when I wanted to be real nice, or wanted something, "You still awake?"

"Hmmm, am now. What up can't sleep?"

"Not exactly, I just wanted to know," I paused trying to think of a fake question, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Why couldn't this wait till tomorrow?" he asked looking concerned.

"Because, we have to wake up early," I lied, "I wanted you to come fishing with me. Billy already went so he's pretty tired, so do you want to go?"

"Why don't you ask Seth?" Jacob said turning over.

"Jakey! Because we don't spend quality time together."

"You mean you injuring me isn't quality time?"

"Jake" I sighed.

"Sure, Sure, I'll go. Just go to sleep," he said already snoring. I wish I could sleep, I wish I could.

I didn't sleep at all that night, so I was more of a zombie then Jacob was. We rented a boat and sailed of to sea, or ocean. The water was freezing and the air was also cold. I felt very tired. It was too quiet, but before I could say anything I drifted, unwilling, of into a deep sleep. It was the same dream as the night before. I was in the woods with the russet wolf. We repeated the same movements as before. But instead of everything beginning to shake, I was drowning in the wolf's and my tears. The water was got though, over 100 degrees hot. I didn't struggle, I just kept still, I let the water surround me, and I let it drown me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woohoo! I'm whippin out chapters like there is no tomorrow! I know they are kind of short though I apologize!**

**Jake- No one really cares if you apologize or not**

**Me- You know, you interrupting my A/N's is really starting to bug me…-Evil smile-**

**Jake- O.o**

Beep, beep, beep. I woke up, but I didn't' open my eyes, all I heard was a beeping noise, and then there was that sickingly sweet smell. The Doctor at Jacobs's house entered my memory. What was the Doc doing on the boat? I opened my eyes and sure enough there was the Doc, but we weren't on the boat, we were in a white room. I saw him smile and walk out the door without telling me anything.

"Jayme Marie Black!" my mom shouted running into the room. "Don't you ever do this to me ever again!" she began hugging me almost choking me to death.

"Mom, where are we?" she stared at me with confusion.

"We're at the hospital, you almost drown." I couldn't believe it; I was actually drowning, not just in my dream, but in reality.

"Seth is on his way, he's waiting for his mom or Leah," I turned toward the door and sure enough Jacob was there, and soaking wet.

"What happened to you?"

"He saved you, that's what happened," mom began to tear, "He saved my little baby." She began to cry, and left the room to find some tissues.

"Jacob, what happened? I don't remember anything."

"You caught a huge fish, but you were asleep, so you and the rod both went down. When I hear the splash I went in after you, and got you to the hospital." He said never looking at me.

"But I remember being really warm, like hot tub water warm. I should have hypothermia, and so should you, being in that water," he never got to say anything because in walked Seth and Mrs. Clearwater.

After about ten minutes of explaining to everyone, the Doc came in and kicked everyone out. He did some tests, listened to my heart and lungs to see if there was any damage, but there was none. Unfortunately he wanted to keep me here over night, by myself, fun. But Jacob walked in and asked if he could stay, I looked at the Doc pleadingly. He caved and let Jacob spend the night on the bed next to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I'm writing and eating blackberry yogurt, yumm….Here is chapter 9! Woohoo!**

**Jake-…….**

**Me- Sorry, but Jake isn't here at the moment…-hears banging on closet door- …Ya, I gotta do something about those closet monsters…now where's the duck tape and a chair….**

The sun was shining bright outside the hospital. That was new; it normally didn't shine that much in Washington. Near the front gate there was Billy's pick up truck. Jacob was going to drive home, well he was tall enough to at lest past for 16, but his driving skills, I had no idea how they were for more then a mile. To my surprise he drove like he'd been driving for al lest two years. When we pulled into eh driveway everything in the house was dark looking, guess everyone was still asleep. I looked at the clock and it was noon, no way were they still sleeping, but then where were they?

I flicked on the lights and almost had to go back to the hospital do to a heart attack.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone I've met was in the living room with ridiculous hats. Was it really already August second? Before I could answer myself, Seth come over with a hat in his hands and put it on me. Then he took one of those whistle things and blew it in my face. He began to run when I grabbed one and started blowing it in his face. After about fifty pictures of me chasing Seth, we had cake and opened presents.

Mom bought me some makeup and "How to Wear Makeup" book. I turned bright read, but thanked her for it. Billy and Jacob gave me a Mariners sweatshirt. The whole "La Push Gang" pitched in and got me silver wolf earrings with diamond eyes. Charlie, one of Billy's friends, and the guy mom hung out with on the first day here, gave me a camera so I could remember everyone here. The Clearwater's gave me a charm bracelet, and Seth added on a wolf to go with my necklace and earrings.

"Hey everyone, stay off the streets jay can drive!" Paul said practically shouting. I gave him a cute little smile, then hit him so hard on the head he fell.

"I can't drive yet moron! I don't have a license!" I swear Paul was the biggest moron ever.

After the party, Charlie and Seth decided to stay. I didn't mind Seth staying, but I didn't like how Charlie was looking at mom all the time. Whatever, mom would tell me if she was dating. I spent the rest of the day snuggling with Seth while we watched some basketball game.

When dinner came around mom went frantic trying to make it. Mom went behind my back and invited Seth to stay. I tried my best to ignore mom and the noises coming from the kitchen. When dinner was done, it looked and smelled great. Jacob and Seth both ate a lot. It was a wonderful Irish dinner: corn beef, carrots, onions, cabbage, potatoes and turnip. I could see the look on Jacob and Seth's faces when they first saw it. They were defiantly thinking why my mom, a full Quileute Native American, was making an Irish dinner? I got my taste buds from my father, he was Irish. Mom was one of the only people here who didn't marry a Native American. But I didn't want to tell that to Seth.

"Dinner was great Ms. Black, thank you!"

"Oh Seth, call me Jillian, and your welcome over anytime," mom said very happily.

"Jillian you act like this is your house." Billy said teasing her.

"Bye Jayme, Jake, Billy, Ms. Bl- Jillian," he corrected himself as he walked out the door.

"Oh, so mom approves?" Jacob said mockingly.

"Jerk! Where's your girl friend?" he didn't say anything. "Is it Leah?" he began chasing me around und the room, calling me insane while I just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey monster problem fixed! Instead of Jacob I have Seth here! =)**

**Seth: What monster problem? And hey where is Jake?**

**Me-…You ask too many questions…ON TO THE STORY!**

Night was still a scary time for me. I really didn't want that recurring dream to, well recur. I spent as long as I could awake, but around two in the morning I gave out. The forest was darker than normal, but I could hear more foot, or paw steps. It was still dark, and all I could see clearly was the russet wolf.

But out of the dark, two dark shadows appeared in the distance. One was a wolf figure, as big as the russet one, and a human shadow. Then my nose began to burn, but it wasn't the Doc's shadow. I just stood there as the russet wolf looked back and forth between the tow. The shadows slowly began to disappear into the dark. The wolf fell to the ground, and I followed the action. I felt my heart rip in tow, the pain was agonizing. I screamed out in pain as the world I was in began to shake.

"Jay! Jayme! Jayme please wake up!" I looked up and saw Jacob through my misty eyes. I began to sob ass he hugged me.

"It…it was just so…the pain…" I said through my sobbing.

"It's okay Jayme, its okay, the nightmares over, it was just a dream," I fell back asleep in Jacob's arms as I could still hear his words of comfort.

"Everything will become clear soon enough."

It was raining cats and dogs when I woke up. I was surprised that I didn't dream at all when I fell back asleep. I could smell waffles in the kitchen; someone was making me incredibly happy! When I walked into the kitchen I saw the whole "La Push Gang" as I liked to call Jacob's friends. They all looked over at me and just stared. I quickly looked down at my clothes and realized I was wearing boxers and a dark tank top, without a bra.

As I got dressed, I heard laughter and some girl voice tell the boy's to shut up. Then I remembered, Seth was in the "La Push Gang" he saw me in my pajamas.

As I came out I was attacked by tow hands who asked, "Guess who?"

When I came back out into the kitchen with Seth I was expecting some crude comments from Paul, but he just had a nervous look on his face while looking over at Jacob. Maybe Jacob threatened him or something, to bad he didn't follow through with it. The girl voice I heard, when I walked out in boxers, was Emily's. She was in the kitchen making the biggest breakfast I ever saw. It looked like she was cooking for fifty plus people. To my surprise all the food was eaten.

Then I wondered where mom and Billy were? I looked over at Seth who was laughing at something Jacob said. I remembered about Billy, Charlie and his dad fishing. I decided not to bring up the question. Just then the room went silent as Leah walked in.

"Wow, is that all it takes for them to shut up? Hey Leah want to stay here? I could use you once in a while when Jacob feels chatty." I heard little snickers, and I saw Jacob and Seth try so hard not to laugh. Leah turned and headed directly for me. I saw Sam, Jacob, and Seth stand up, but I stood my ground. Just before anyone could say anything she grabbed the muffin from behind me and turned toward the cough, sitting next to Seth. Just where I wanted to sit, figures.


	11. Chapter 11

Fortunately after Leah was finished with her muffin, she left. Unfortunately everyone left with her. I didn't blame Jacob for not inviting me, they were his friends, but I was really shocked when Seth just gave me a kiss and left. If only I lived here, then I could register for my license, but I lived back in New Jersey. I raided my moms purse and found three and a half dollars in quarters, just enough to go sight seeing around Washington.

First stop was farthest I could go, Seattle. It reminded me of Jersey, lots of buildings, little to no patches of green. I spent about two hours walking around until I realized I didn't leave a note telling mom where I was. I used my extra fifty cents to call mom. No one was in so I left a message say8ing I was roaming around and should be back for dinner. After about another hour of looking at the shops I caught a bus to Forks. Suck an odd name. Why not Knives or Spoons?

Forks was calm and quiet, and very green. I couldn't find any stores or anything other then some hiking store called Newtons. I decided to take advantage of the hopefully de-wolved forests. Thankfully it was wolf free. I sat there and listened to the animals. I heard deer walking, and something big. I heard a deep growl. Suddenly I liked the huge wolves better.

I didn't move, because if I did the mountain lion would surly come over. Despite my decision to not move, I feel to my knees in pain. It was like the doctors cologne, but twelves times worse. It burned my nose so much that I burst up in tears and bit back a scream. I also had a hard time breathing, like the smell was suffocating me. I held my breath remembering the mountain lion, but all I heard was a gurgle like it was drowning. I took that as my open door opportunity and ran for the road.

As I reached the bus stop, I was ten minutes late. Just great, there were no more buses and I already bought my ticket. I began pacing up and down the bus stop. Then a police car came up to me, could this day get any worse? The cop came out of the car and I just closed my eyes and sat on the curb.

"Hey Jay, need a ride back to Billy's?" I opened my eye to see that Charlie was sitting across from me so we were at eye level.

I accepted the ride to Billy's and didn't say a single word. When we arrived at the house I waved and walked up to the door. I could see that dinner had already started without me, so I helped myself to whatever was left. No one seemed to be in so I took advantage of the TV. I turned it up so I could hear it over the shower. Once out of the shower and in my pajamas I began flipping through the channels until I heard the door open. I got up from the couch thinking it was Mom, Billy, and Jacob.

When I walked over to the front door, I realized that it wasn't just them, it was also the whole La Push gang. I got stares from all the guys including Jacob, Seth, and Billy. I stormed out of the room shouting, "Twice in twenty-four hours! I should just sleep in my bra!"

All the boys started laughing, but it didn't last long because I think Mom gave everyone the "evil eye."

Before I could change Jacob knocked on the door telling me the coast was clear. I swear the gang plans the exact moments to get me embarrassed. I walked back over to the couch with a scowl and watched the rest of my episode. When it was over I deiced to go to bed, while down in Seattle I found a book on how to rid nightmares. I was hoping, praying that the book would help.


End file.
